


【双子北】低热（二十五）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①本次更新内容的时间点在六月初，双子二年级，北三年级②稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北，始终是等边三角形CP，请慎入③预计以北信介、宫侑、宫治三种视角展开，本次更新为宫侑及宫治视角④ABO世界观，加入大量作者的二次设定⑤篇幅为中长篇，预计于近期完结





	【双子北】低热（二十五）

大概十年前，宫侑和宫治曾经离家出走。  
和父母吵架的理由已经忘了。侑只记得自己抱着排球，治拿着他们的零花钱，两个人摸黑逃出家门。他们觉得只要沿河川前进就能抵达港口，到海边找一艘大船，爬上去就能漂洋过海，前往爸爸妈妈再也抓不到他们的遥远国度。  
结果刚到河边他就被不知道是谁弃置的渔网绊倒了，和排球跌进河中沉沉浮浮，还咕嘟嘟喝了好几口水。治伸手拉他结果被他拽倒，噗通一声也摔进水里。那天晚上昏暗无光，黑黝黝的河面、冷冰冰的河水，就像是婆婆讲的睡前故事中专吃调皮孩子的恶鬼。他们哗啦哗啦拼命挣扎了好久，才发现只要站直身体就能踩住河底。  
于是他们波澜壮阔的逃亡之旅到此为止，湿漉漉脏兮兮地回家挨老妈骂，还损失了一个月的零花钱，双人份的。  
在那场惨痛的失败之后，他们没再尝试过离家出走。侑时不时会做相同的梦，梦见他们沿着河川漂流，一直漂向无边无际无拘无束的大海。他对结果充满期待，却总是在半途惊醒，有时是溺水，有时是触礁。  
但今天不一样。  
他还醒着，美妙的梦境却顺利驶向终点。  
北前辈，北前辈和他们在一起。就像三人的愉快航程，乘上浴缸，随波逐流，无忧无虑。恰逢梅雨季节，源源不绝的降水令河水丰沛。奔流的河川畅通无阻，浴缸载着他们轻快前行。湿润的空气，温暖的水波。他们一路驶向大海，经过学校，经过神户港，冲入大阪湾。海水比河水冷冽，心头的火热愈发突显了温度的下降，让他更不愿离开恋人的体温。侑抱紧北前辈热吻，全心全意地享受，仿佛恋人的双唇是世界上唯一的温暖。  
下一秒，十年前的遭遇重现。  
就像一头跌入冰冷的河水，宫侑感到自己从头到脚都被凉水淋了个透。他本能地将北前辈揽进怀里，用自己的身体隔绝寒意，然后才发出一声惨叫。  
“呜哇！”  
“白痴。”  
与十年前主动帮忙的好兄弟不同，现在的治非但袖手旁观，还摆出幸灾乐祸的神情。那家伙伸手不是要拉自己一把，而是直接抢走他们的恋人。  
“谁让你不记得关热水，自作自受。”  
治小心翼翼抱起北前辈，将恋人轻柔地放进余温尚存的浴缸里，体贴的态度与甩给他的冰凉话语形成了鲜明的对比。  
“可恶！冷死了！”  
他恶狠狠地关上花洒。  
“吵死了。你已经虚弱到冲个凉水澡都要大呼小叫么？”  
他的兄弟回头说道，冷漠这个词明晃晃地写在脸上。这话说得没错。盛夏满身大汗刚到家的时候，他们往往为了第一个抢到浴室洗个凉水澡而你争我夺。现在的天气和夏天差不多，冲个凉水澡不算什么，但看到治的那副嘴脸，他就是觉得特别不爽。  
凉水澡又不是重点！  
侑愤愤不平地想。  
重要的是，重要的是……奇妙的、自由的、快乐的、三人相伴的幸福梦境。哪怕是童年幻想的航程，只要有北前辈在，就一定能够完美无缺地实现。他明明在自己的梦想里给兄弟留好了位置，结果对方竟然恩将仇报。早知如此，最初就应该把那个混蛋踹下去。  
是揍一拳，还是踢一脚？  
望着治的后脑勺，他蠢蠢欲动。那个混蛋正在跟北前辈轻言细语，肯定是忙着讨好恋人，没心思防备背后的突袭。侑刚刚攥好拳头，却听见北前辈在叫自己，急忙将手藏到背后。  
“侑，抱歉……忘记提醒你关水了。”  
恋人说道，夹杂着轻轻的喘息。  
“没事没事！刚刚太热了，这样凉快一下挺好的！”  
他赶紧回应道。  
“北前辈多休息一段时间吧，”治侧身挡住北前辈的视线，还厚颜无耻地拂开恋人的额发，“我们先洗凉水澡就好，等水热了之后北前辈再洗。”  
“没错！我们喜欢洗凉水澡！”  
侑匆匆附和道。为了证明他们的诚意，他特意将混水阀扳到全是冷水的那一侧，开到最大，淋得自己满头满脸都是。冷是冷，不过确实也挺爽快的。北前辈似乎还想说些什么，看到他乐在其中的样子便只是笑了笑。  
“谢谢你们，侑，治。”  
“等下我来帮北前辈清理。”  
卑鄙的治抓紧一切机会献殷勤，靠过去似乎想亲吻北前辈的脸颊。已经以最快速度把全身冲洗一遍的侑抓住兄弟的双肩拽起对方，挤出笑容，说：“换人，轮到你洗了。”  
蹲下身的时候他顺势用屁股撞开那个混蛋。治瞪了他一眼，当着恋人的面又不好发作，唯有乖乖去洗澡。  
“北前辈，需要我帮忙的尽管说呀！我肯定比治那家伙做得更好！”  
侑欢快地说，下颌抵住浴缸，向前伸出的双手搂住恋人的脖子。  
“不必了。”  
北前辈握住他的手腕，轻声说。  
“哎？为什么呀？”  
他不情愿地追问道。  
“你们洗好了就先去穿衣服，当心不要着凉。”北前辈的双眼湿润而明亮，很容易让他联想到灼热的水雾和梦中的阳光，“我自己清理就好。如果请你们帮忙，我担心情况会变得不可收拾。”  
“什么嘛，北前辈不信任我们吗？”  
侑撅起嘴，鼻子里哼哼不停，试图借助撒娇软化恋人的态度。北前辈凝视他，目光灼灼，他却感到嘴唇上更为温暖——恋人吻了他。最简单的亲吻，嘴唇交叠，鼻尖触到鼻尖。  
“不，我信任你们，但我不相信我自己。你们实在太可爱了，我忍不住。”  
北前辈在额头贴着额头的距离里诉说，双手捧起他的脸颊。侑觉得恋人的掌心在燃烧，不过或许是他的脑袋烧了起来也说不定。思绪像熬化无数食材的浓汤一样混乱，沸腾了，咕噜咕噜冒泡，什么也想不明白。直到治抓住他的胳膊拽走他又拿花洒喷了他一脸凉水，他才勉强清醒过来。  
“那我们先走了，北前辈。晚点见。”  
“好的，稍后再见。”  
治拉开隔断处的推拉门，更衣室干爽的空气扑面而来。侑脑子里依然有点懵，视线恋恋不舍地停留在恋人身上。像是察觉了他的心情，北前辈挺直脊背，正对他们开口。  
“侑，治。”说出他们的名字，恋人眉头舒展，嘴角上扬，目光真挚而柔和，“等你们年满十八岁，我们就去结婚，好吗？”  
迄今为止，宫侑度过的人生还不足十七年。他越来越喜欢排球，也越来越爱北前辈。他现在的日子过得很开心，以后还会越来越开心。他很年轻，未来远远多于过去，死亡远在天边，他还远远没有活够。  
然而，就在这一刻，他真的以为自己会死，因为太爱北前辈而死掉。  
胸口有什么东西在生长在蔓延，被它碰到的地方全部又烫又疼，类似小时候不懂事去摸火的感觉，却比那个要热一百倍沉重一千倍。这股无形的烈焰涌上他的喉咙又挤压他的舌头，逼迫他开口大叫。  
“好呀！”  
治和他异口同声地高喊。他仿佛看到兄弟的嘴里也冒出了火焰与浓烟，他们都在被同样无可抵挡的爱意灼烧。  
关好推拉门之后，他们许久没有说话，犹如声带已经烧成灰烬。默默穿上裤子，套好T恤，侑感到被布料蹭到的脖子抽痛了一下。他试探性地触摸颈后的伤口，不小心戳到痛处，疼得他倒抽一口凉气。好在更衣室里有一面半身镜。吸取教训的侑侧对镜子，仔细查看伤口的状况。隐隐窥见很像牙印的痕迹，他一想到这是北前辈在自己身上亲口咬出来的，不禁嘿嘿笑了出来。  
“白痴。”  
治不留情面地评论道。  
“你这是嫉妒！肯定是北前辈留在我身上的咬痕比较好看！”  
侑喜滋滋地说。看见自家兄弟露出“懒得理你”的表情，他便单方面认定自己又赢了一次。  
隔断另一侧传来的淋浴声清晰可闻。治朝走廊抬了抬下巴，示意他出去再聊。  
“你做得不错。”  
关好浴室门往客厅走的时候，他的兄弟突兀说道。  
治很少夸他。被治夸奖的稀罕程度仅次于对方主动出让食物，所以他有点惊讶。惊讶之后是更多的不解，他不知道自己做了什么值得兄弟夸奖的事情，毕竟出门前他还在炫耀，而他当着治的面炫耀得到的最好下场就是不理不睬。  
“那时你护住了北前辈，做得不错。”  
治略带嫌弃地解释道。  
“什么呀，原来你说的是那个啊。”侑不以为意地说，“保护恋人是理所当然的事情，何必特意拿出来说？我又不像你那么卑鄙，一点点小事都要跑去找北前辈邀功。”  
外面的两瓶麦茶早就被他们喝光了。他打开冰箱，取出两瓶运动饮料，抛给治一瓶，想了想又拿出一瓶，准备等北前辈洗完澡给他。  
“这样随便动别人家的东西不太好，记得要告诉北前辈。”  
治说，抓住运动饮料拧开，毫不客气地大口大口喝光光。  
啧，装什么乖宝宝！  
急于滋润自己干渴的喉咙，侑只好在心里抱怨兄弟的伪善。冰冰凉的饮料棒极了，他豪爽地喝完一整瓶，意犹未尽，忽然瞥见墙上的挂钟正指向十二点十八分。  
十八啊……  
把空瓶丢到满是裂纹的茶几上，他抱起胳膊，总觉得脑内盘旋着某个与“十八”有关的疑问。治伸手握住那瓶没开封的运动饮料，他以为兄弟是没喝够想再喝一瓶，便不怎么在意。冥思苦想半晌，他终于抓住了那个该死的问题，立刻从沙发上跳起来。  
“为什么要等到十八岁呀！”  
他嚷道。  
治用手臂夹着那瓶饮料，无动于衷地看向他，目光中尽是面对白痴的鄙夷之情。  
“你倒是说呀，治！北前辈为何还要让我们等待那么久！”  
他不满地质问着自己的兄弟。  
“男性的合法婚龄是十八岁，还需要监护人的同意。连这个都不知道，你的脑子是被小不点吃了吗？”  
小不点是他们邻居家金毛寻回犬的名字。他一时没反应过来，隔了几秒才发现治在骂他。  
“你的脑子才被吃了！这点常识我当然知道呀！”  
他恼羞成怒地说。后一句是假话。他隐约记得男性的合法婚龄在成人礼（二十岁）之前，至于具体多少岁确实忘记了。  
（注：近期日本修改法律，将成人年龄定为18岁，男女婚龄统一为18岁。但由于排球中的时间比较靠前，故而这里默认采用2018年以前的法律规定。）  
“但问题又不在合法婚龄！就算男人和男人可以结婚，也没听说过三个人一起结婚的先例。所以……所以我们根本没法结婚，我是说法律上的那种结婚。”说着说着，侑沮丧起来，声调越来越低，“既然不可能去办理结婚手续，什么时候结婚都没区别。不如今天就宣布我们三人结婚呀！反正三个人同意就等于结婚了嘛！”  
说到最后，他不停为自己加油鼓劲，努力展现出底气十足的样子。  
治好像真的被他提出的疑问难住了，张了张嘴，一个字都说不出。持续许久的沉默宛如梅雨季阴沉的天气，又潮又闷，一层叠一层地捂住口鼻，连呼吸也变得艰难无比。  
“可以呀。”  
熟悉的声音自走廊的方向传来。  
侑猛地回头，差点扭到脖子，但只要能早一秒看见北前辈就是值得的。他已经看过北前辈不止一千眼一万眼，依然无比珍惜每一次注视恋人的机会，唯恐漏掉一眼。  
“在特定条件下，三人婚姻可以成立。”  
北前辈恢复了初夏应有的T恤加短裤的居家打扮，语气坚定地告诉他们。  
“真的吗？”  
“真的。”  
“法律认可的？”  
“嗯，可以去市役所办理婚姻届的合法婚姻。”  
惊喜来得太突然，侑完全无法消化恋人给出的信息，只觉得耳中听到的每个字都无限放大，硬邦邦地挤满他的脑袋。治同样是目瞪口呆的模样。北前辈看看他，又看看治，继续耐心为他们解释。  
“民法里有关婚姻的章节有一条特别规定，是关于本国签署国际人权公约的相关条款的法律化内容。具体的条文你们可以再去查询确认。大概的含义是，如果国会未能在三年内对涉及婚姻的相关法律进行修正，以保证国内法与公约内容的一致性，则三年后该公约所保障的公民权利可视同为国内法的权利。从法理上来讲，这条规定不合常理，但由于公约保障的部分权利比较罕见、复杂且琐碎，确实不太适合事无巨细地写入《六法全书》，所以就采用了这种妥协的做法。与我们有关的，主要是多人婚姻的部分。公约单列一章，专门保障在特殊情况下的Alpha与Omega的多人婚姻。其中一种特殊情况，就是罕见的‘数名拥有相同信息素的Alpha或Omega同时与一名Omega或Alpha互相标记’。公约认为，在这种情况下不予承认多人婚姻关系，是‘残忍并有违人性的’，故签约国应保证当事人缔结多人婚姻的权利，即使签约国的法律以一对一的婚姻为原则。我去联合国的网站查询过了，日本已于1979年6月21日签署该公约，三年期限早已届满，因此像我们这样的三人婚姻应该是合法的。”  
北前辈说了好多好多难懂的话。除了最后一句，侑基本没弄明白。但他听懂最后一句话就够了。得知他们三人可以名正言顺地结婚，侑开心得快要一头撞上天花板。哪怕治擅自把他给北前辈准备的运动饮料递给恋人，他都可以不和兄弟计较。  
“太好了，北前辈！”  
他绞尽脑汁想找出更恰当更强烈的语句来形容自己内心的喜悦，思考许久仍旧毫无收获。  
“北前辈，太好了！”  
一句话翻来覆去地说确实很丢脸，他都想嘲笑自己了，却还是高兴得手足无措。  
正午的阳光越过明净的窗户直直落下，投射出短短的光束。北前辈恰好站在一束光的尽头，明亮的微笑汇聚了所有的光芒。

宫治对现状非常满意。  
“唔啊啊啊啊啊！”  
侑两只手狂抓头发，以把自己抓成秃子的气势呐喊。  
更正，如果这个白痴能够闭嘴，那么现状就无可挑剔了。  
“冷静，侑。”北前辈说，指了指数学作业上的一行字，“数学题无法靠气势解开。你仔细审题，注意这里。这道题可以用刚才我给你讲过的公式来解，不过是已知条件稍稍改变了一下。”  
“……是。”  
侑垂头丧气地回应道。治看到自己的兄弟烦躁地用脚趾敲打地毯，又碍于北前辈坐在身旁而不敢乱发脾气。  
都是白痴侑不好好写数学作业考试不及格的报应。  
他这样想，舒舒服服换了个姿势，继续枕着恋人的大腿。右手握住手机，拇指在屏幕上滑动，左手往零食袋里伸，抓出几粒柿种和一颗花生丢进嘴里。  
北前辈洗完澡后的第一件事情不是给他们吃饭，而是领着他们去打针。按照北前辈最初的计划，是打算和他们一起回学校，到医务室包扎伤口、注射破伤风抗毒素，并且向校医汇报他们互相标记的事情。得知这个安排的瞬间，治顿时理解了隔壁家的小不点打滚耍赖不愿意去看兽医的心情。  
他们不晕血也不晕针，但他们有轻微的校医恐惧症。那个老女人对他们已经不是手下留不留情的问题了，就算他们身上毫发无伤都恨不得把他们整得痛不欲生。何况这次还是他们闯了大货，他可不想留给校医一个清算新仇旧怨的大好机会。  
可能是他们一个抱住恋人左腿一个抱住恋人右腿宁死不肯去学校医务室的悲壮演出效果不错，北前辈叹了一口气，向他们妥协，改为打电话向校医汇报情况，再带他们去附近有政府授权的诊所处理伤口。  
果然，包扎伤口和打针根本不应该那么疼啊。  
侑那个白痴藏不住心事，挨完针之后甚至眉开眼笑，导致护士用看怪人的眼神盯了他们好久。而侑事后居然大言不惭地表示一定是自己长得太帅迷倒了护士姐姐。  
等他们回到北家，午餐的寿司外卖恰好送过来。北前辈总是把一切安排得有条不紊。他们的恋人说今天是个值得庆祝的日子，所以奢侈一些点了寿司。治在每种寿司里挑出一个最好的，全部塞到北前辈的盘子里，其余则是他和侑的战场。鲔鱼腹肉寿司数量很少，他索性让给自己的兄弟，然后在其他寿司的争抢上连战连捷大获全胜。看着白痴侑没吃到多少却被气饱的惨状，北前辈去冰箱里翻找一番，又给他们做了饭团和蔬菜沙拉。这次治手下留情，只抢走刚好一半的分量——毕竟这是恋人第一次专门为他们亲手制作的料理，倘若分配不均，兄弟二人真的会拼命打起来。  
吃饱喝足，脑袋当然会变得迷迷糊糊。治觉得抱着北前辈小睡一阵是个不错的主意，然而明察秋毫的前辈早就注意到了侑口袋里的数学作业。  
在劫难逃。  
于是，原本悠闲的午后时光，沦为数学补习的阿鼻地狱。  
不过，兄弟遭受的种种不幸与他无关。北前辈的房间虽然也是洋式风格，却铺着厚厚的地毯，或坐或躺都算舒适。恋人席地而坐为侑补课，他正好躺在北前辈腿上午睡。被那个白痴时不时响起的阿鼻叫唤吵醒之后，治睡意全无。不顾兄弟嫉妒仇恨的目光，他依然懒洋洋地枕在恋人大腿上最舒服的位置，顺便把桌面的零食抓过来吃，边看手机边欣赏侑沉沦于数学地狱的愁眉苦脸。  
“嗯？”  
指尖的触感有些古怪。治在零食包装袋里仔细摸索，感觉自己碰到的既非细长的柿种，亦非椭圆的花生。摸起来扁扁的，但边缘很光滑，相当于100元硬币的大小。他好奇心大起，捏住不明物体，放到眼前打量，发现是个心形的米果。  
柿种里会有心形米果的都市传说竟然是真的。  
大概就是最近一两年，在同年龄的女生间流传着一个很有名的都市传说，说每一万袋柿种里会随机出现一个心形米果，吃掉这个心形米果就能拥有真爱获得幸福。也有无聊的综艺节目去采访生产商，问是否存在类似的做法。生产商代表表示，偶尔确实会加入其它形状的米果增添趣味性，成分和柿种一样，不会影响口感、净重量和食品安全，等等。  
宫治用指尖谨慎地旋转心形米果，发现它的颜色和质地确实和普通的柿种一模一样，估计尝起来也没区别。他想了想，先不吃它，转而聚精会神地浏览手机屏幕上的文字，以最快的速度翻了一页又一页。  
“啊啊啊啊做完了啊啊啊啊嗷！”  
侑大声欢呼，站起来乱蹦乱跳，把写着歪七扭八字迹的草稿纸扔得漫天飞舞。  
趁着兄弟处于目中无人的狂欢状态，治拉扯北前辈的袖口，轻轻的，就像小猫小狗的爪子似的。恋人低下头，以关切的目光询问他有何需要。他拿起手机，翻到搜索页面，递给对方看。  
“北前辈，侑做作业的时候，我一直在搜寻关于日本国内多人婚姻的信息。”  
侑写作业有多么拖拖拉拉，没人比他更清楚。尤其是数学作业，那个白痴在睡着之前连三道题也做不完。虽说北前辈的指导和监督强迫侑效率翻倍，但做完全部作业依然是耗时惊人的庞大工程。在这么长的一段时间里，自己想尽办法利用网络搜索，竟然未能找到多少有效信息。保守估计，大约只有北前辈提供的三成左右，而且来源未必可靠。  
“我没能找到什么有用的情报，远远比不上北前辈告诉我们的那些。我很好奇，北前辈是怎么找到如此详细的信息呀？”  
他说，轻轻捏住心形米果。  
“可能是因为我的时间更充裕。”  
恋人的手指捡走他嘴边的食物残渣，而他抓住对方的手腕，舌头抢回那些刚刚离他而去的碎屑。  
“北前辈没有睡吗？”  
凝视恋人容光焕发的脸孔，治探寻着疲惫的痕迹。很少，几乎没有。  
“没怎么睡。我在等你们，在等待的同时思考思考所有的可能性，为所有的可能性做好准备……至少，做好理论上的准备。”  
北前辈一定也做好了最坏的准备。  
他相信以眼前这个人的性格肯定会这样做的。  
和他或者侑不同，无论是怎样的结果，北前辈只能独自面对。治不是一个悲观的人。但由于白痴兄弟的盲目乐观和过度乐观，他不得不多考虑一些消极因素。他试着去设想孤身查找资料的恋人，想象屏幕里无数看不懂的外语和屏幕上映出的苍白面容。他觉得自己的心脏在悸动，为了对抗周围一层忽然凝出的冰壳，必须加速跳动。他有点害怕，怕它跳得太快，声响太大，将自己出卖。  
“北前辈会不会觉得我们不负责任？那时我们只想着填饱肚子，我们应该更早赶来……”  
“不会。你们没有错。你们来得很快，比我的想象还快。”没有预料中可能到来的责备，北前辈认真回答他的疑问，率直地袒露自己的心情，“我只想早点见到你们，早一分钟早一秒也好。见到你们的时候，我就被你们照亮了……不对，现在这样说已经不合适了。”  
北前辈俯身说道，右手撑在他耳畔。他能听见恋人均匀的呼吸声，甚至能听清肌肤下血液的流动。  
流向心脏，又从心脏涌出。在脉搏的跳动中，每滴血饱含爱意。  
“我被你们点亮了，好像我自己也能发光……”  
北前辈望向他的样子，恋人的眼神，恋人的表情，仿佛真的在发光。  
闪闪发亮。  
“真是太好了，幸好我那样做了。我终于可以坦然和你们约定，等你们年满十八岁，我们就结婚。”  
治不知道自己该说什么。他不曾这么爱过一个人，缺乏妥善应对的经验。如果头脑空空就交给身体来应对吧。这样想着，心形米果自然而然地从手指间转移到双唇间。他揽住恋人的肩膀，寻找恋人的嘴唇，舌头热烈地顶入，就像把自己的心塞进去一样。北前辈接受了他的礼物，也接纳了他的心意。他一直轻吻恋人的唇，直到北前辈咽下米果才放开。  
“啊！治！你这个混蛋！我也要亲亲！”  
侑跑过来吵闹道。治一把拽住那个白痴的T恤，把对方往地上拉，拉到北前辈能抱住的高度。说来也巧，恋人恰好张开一侧的手臂，就像是侑直接扑进怀里似的。北前辈另一侧的手臂搂住他的肩膀。治悄悄调整位置，让颈后的纱布蹭到恋人的手腕。  
去诊所处理过的伤口几乎不痛了，却依然敏感。少许压力带来一阵酸胀，一阵灼热，宛如触动了每条神经和每根血管，迅速蔓延至全身。正如他那时对北前辈说的，有些痛，但疼得很舒服。  
——因为这是他们成为北前辈所有物的证明。  
宫治并不相信女子高中生间流行的传言，也不认为区区心形米果就能让北前辈拥有真爱获得幸福。但他还是把心形米果喂给恋人吃，但他还是相信恋人能够获得真爱获得幸福。  
造就这个结果的是他们才对，是宫治和宫侑。  
他们会把最好的东西送给恋人，他们会让恋人拥有真爱获得幸福。  
是他们，也只能是他们。  
他们保证，从现在开始，直至永远，北前辈都会拥有真爱获得幸福。

【未完待续】


End file.
